


How Much for the Arm?

by thewightknight



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Fluff, Gen, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The dust settled, the air cleared, and then they had to go on with their lives. First, the dead were mourned. Then the living celebrated.Then came the time for goodbyes.





	How Much for the Arm?

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Infinity War. I will be stuffing my fingers in my ears and going "lalalalalalala" at canon for months.
> 
> (also, [check out this awesome art of Rocket & Bucky!](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/173576181783/petiteallemande-how-much-for-the-gun))

The dust settled, the air cleared, and then they had to go on with their lives. First, the dead were mourned. Then the living celebrated.

Then came the time for goodbyes.

As the Guardians prepped for takeoff, a lone figure, dressed in greys and blacks, approached the _Milano_. In his one hand he carried a black and silver case.

“It’s your buddy, Rocket!” Quill called out.

 Rocket met him at the base of the ramp.

“Hey. Glad I caught you before you left. Wanted to give you something.” Bucky held the case out to Rocket.

“Aw, man. You didn’t!” Rocket grabbed the case, hugging it to his chest as he danced in a circle. Setting the case down, he popped the latches, still hopping up and down in excitement.

“This is the best thing ever.”

“Yeah. Take care of it, okay?”

Rocket started to close the lid, then hesitated. Reaching out with one finger, he traced the edges of the plates.

“You’re going to need this though, aren’t you?”

“Nah. Figure I’m done with fighting now.”

“But you never know.” With a sigh, Rocket shut the case, snapping the latches closed again and holding it out to Bucky.

“You better hold onto this for me. Weight allowances, you know.”

“Uh-huh.” Bucky shook his head, grinning, obviously not convinced.

“Drax is heavier than he looks. And Groot just went through another growth spurt. So yeah. You hang onto this. Just for a bit. Until we come back.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Okay, Rocket. Take care of yourself. You’re a good fighter.”

“You too, man. That thing you did out there, when we swung around like that? Epic.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you take care of you … it … for me.”

“Sure, Rocket.”

“See ya, Bucky.”

He scowled at Quill’s look as he strapped himself into his chair.

“What?”

“That was a good thing you did, Rocket.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Yes it was.” Gamora leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before taking her own seat.

As they took off, Rocket muttered to himself, “Doesn’t count if I don’t steal it.” Even to himself, it sounded thin. And then:

“Dammit, I forgot to get the eye back!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
